


For Whom the Rin Tolls

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Rin [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Kissing, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how I did this, Inspired by Fanfiction, Making Out, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, helicopter ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Rin has returned home from her rendezvous with her ex-classmates, now left to ponder what exactly she wants from Shirou and life.  Shirou may be with her sister and with Saber, but they have offered to allow her to join them.Is this the chance that Rin has been waiting for to have Shirou as hers, at least for a little bit?





	For Whom the Rin Tolls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kind of Love Drug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003727) by [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver). 



> For Eternity Smut! Hopefully you like it

Rin walked up the steps of the little apartment, willing herself to feel as confident as she looked.  Her head was held high, her steps sure and steady, but her hands still shook.  She was a strong, confident woman, skilled in the arts that could beat you to a bloody pulp before you had the chance to blink, but her mind was whirling and restless tonight.  Was she doing the right thing?  Was she choosing the right path for herself?  For everyone?

Normally she was not one to double guess herself, or her actions.  She was a strong and intelligent, young woman. Life used to be simple for her.  Hard, but simple.

Life had never been easy for Rin.  She had been trained in the arts of magic and war since she was young by her father, fighting an unknown battle for humanity.  She had been on her own for the longest time.  But then… then everything had changed.  She had gotten friends and comrades, and so much more.

And as fast as everything had changed, it had changed again.  And now…

Shirou and Sakura lived far too close to the ground floor, Rin realized as she around another corner and catching sight of their room.  She should talk to them about that.  It would be no issue if anyone tried to break into the apartment.  They obviously hadn’t thought about that.  That is why they needed her.

She squared her shoulders, still staring at the thick wooden door, arms folded across her chest.  What would she say to them?  What could she even say to them?

*  *  *  *  *

How quickly everything changes in the blink of an eye.

A few short days ago, Shirou had been supposed to meet her at the nearby coffee shop, supposedly to go over a few plans and strategies.  Rin had told herself that it wasn’t a date, that it was nothing but business, but that hadn’t helped her heart from soaring into her chest each time the bell above the shop’s door had rung.

But he had never shown. 

Rin had sat there, sipping at a cooling coffee for hours before she finally left the shop, heading directly for his apartment.  She was furious. No one, not even him, stood up a girl like her.  Who did he think she was?

Storming up the steps to the door, she threw open the door, his name on her lips with a shout-

Only to interrupt what was possibly the hottest scene she had seen.

Shirou had paused mid-thrust, turning to stare at her with wide, bewildered eyes.  Sakura, her own sister, had had her legs wrapped around his chest, squeezing him tightly and pulling him closer to her body, her hands clenching Saber’s hips and helping the guardian ride her face.  Rin had stood there, wide-eyed and shocked, unable to tear her eyes away.  She was no prude.  After she had left her high school years behind, she had gotten her fair share of experience in the art of love and lust.

And, though she had never thought about it, she supposed that Shirou would have too.

Well, what did she expect?  For Shirou to pine after her until she returned?  Swear a vow of celibacy until they could at last be together?

A romantic thought but Rin reminded herself to be a realist as well. If she had gone out and done that than Shirou would have…

Shirou would have…

If Rin had been completely honest with herself, she would have known that she had been  “experimenting” to hide her real feelings for him.  Not that it mattered.  No matter how she had tried to hide them, what excuse she managed to come up with, it seemed that everyone had managed to see through them.

Everyone except Shirou that is.

Saber groaned, hands reaching down to gently squeeze Sakura’s breasts, still grinding her hips onto the other girl’s face.  “Come join us,” she urged, her eyes heavy-lidded.  “We could always add another one.”

And Shirou had grinned at her with that familiar, irresistible smile.  “Yes. Come over here Rin.  Allow us to show you another type of magic.” He held out a hand to her, inviting her to join them.

Sakura appeared to be unable to vanquish her treat.  Rin could see those hands tighten around Saber, pulling her deeper down.  Rin could almost see her little pink tongue dive deeper into those heavenly folds…

Rin shook herself. They were taunting her, that was what they must be doing. “I could not.” She snapped, already feeling her cheeks become pink.  “I’m sorry to interrupt your little moment, but Shirou was supposed to meet me today for our strategy session.  I was worried that he had fallen asleep while cooking or some other accident had occurred.  Glad to see you’re safe,” she continued, already beginning to close the door behind her, “a little heads up would be appreciated next time.”  She had heard a little sound of disagreement but Rin chose to ignore it.

She turned on her heel and stalked away, hands folded tight around her.  There were little tears in her eyes, pain raw in her heart.  Still, she refused to let them fall.  She was a warrior, she didn’t need to show her emotions.  Those were nothing but a weakness.

But no one followed her.

* * * * *

Rin sighed, hugging herself.  She was still debating with herself if this was the right thing to do.  It was frowned upon, yes.  She and Sakura were sisters but… if Sakura had been alright to share Shirou with Saber, then why not with her?

The whole system was entirely too complicated than it needed to be.  She was completely overthinking this as always.  If Archer was here, he too would be laughing at her.

There was a simple solution.

After all, she had to make sure that Shirou was treating her sister right, right?  Even with Saber in there, who knows what kind of crazy shit they were getting into?

Squaring her shoulders, tossing her hair back, Rin suddenly decided.  She walked up to the door, and lifted her hand, preparing to knock.

Just before her hand made contact with the door, the wooden door swung open.  Exposing a familiar, handsome man.

Rin and Shirou watched with some mild amusement when her hand “knocked” against his chest.

Damn him… still showing up at the wrong time.

He smiled warmly at her.  His eyes still held that warm sparkle to them… “Hi, Rin.  I guess that we didn’t scare you off too badly last time?”

She huffed and pushed by him.  Sakura was in the kitchen washing something.  “Of course not.  It takes more than walking in on a scene like that to scare me off.  Besides,” Rin settled in a chair, folding her legs demurely, “that was rather tame to what I’ve seen in the big city.”

And what she just went through.

Sakura placed a glass of water beside her, ever the good hostess.  “Oh yes.  The big city girl.  You never told me how your trip was.”

Rin wrapped her hands around the glass, staring into it.  “It was fine.  Busy. Lots of interesting people…”

Her hair was lifted and moved. “You have a hickey on your neck,” Shirou said, his eyebrows raising.  “I can’t believe it.  The Goody-Two-Shoes went and got hooked up,” he whistled.

“Shut up,” Rin ordered, eyes flashing as she patted her hair down.  “It’s not like that.”

Shirou settled beside her, that stupid grin still on his face.  “Oh come on, Rin,” he teased her, “you can tell us.  It’s all part of the code to give all the details and not leave anything out after all.”

Rin huffed at him, her flush again rising to her cheeks.  How could he tease her like this?  Just when she had been considering…

“Yeah, sister code says you spill all the secrets,” Sakura chimed in.  She was a hell of a lot braver with Shirou by her side Rin noticed.  “Was it someone that we know~?”

“Yes and no,” Rin said, her eyes falling.  “I… Shirou and I knew him from school, but I have long forgotten his… their names.  There was five…”

“Damn Rin, how did you have the stamina for all of that?” Shirou grinned.  “I know that you’ve been training but your stamina isn’t the best.”

Dark eyes flashing with suppressed annoyance at his slight insult, Rin turned to face him.  “It wasn’t one at a time!  It was…” she looked away, the look on their faces more than enough.

A gentle hand was on her shoulder.  “Hey.  I’m sorry,” Shirou said.  “I won’t bring it up again,” he promised.  He looked so sincere, so warm.

Her vision blurred for a second and Rin wiped at her eyes.  She hadn’t even sensed tears.  “I was just… I don’t know.  After seeing you guys like that it made me feel…. Something.  I had went to the bar to attempt to drink it off but,” Rin sighed and shook her head.  “It didn’t work.  The bartender was a creepy old, perverted man and…”

“Rin, were you jealous?” Sakura’s voice was soft.

There was an odd noise that escaped Rin’s mouth.  It was a loud, indigent squeal that she had never, never had the history of making before.  She whipped around, her face hot.  “How dare you accuse me of such- …”

“Rin, please.  I am your sister, no matter how long or little we have known that to be true.  I have always sort of known about your feelings for Shirou… and his for you.” She smiled gently at her.  “I was surprised when you had left for the city without him.  But you have always been so stubborn and closed with your feelings.”

Rin didn’t know what to say.  First her ex-classmate says that he had known about her feelings for Shirou and now Sakura?  Her long-lost sister?  Was no secret of hers safe anymore?

“To be honest, we had considered you joining us for a long time,” Sakura said.  “When you burst in the room that night, it was no spur of the moment decision, it was one that had been thoroughly discussed before...”

“Indeed,” a noble voice came from behind her, a hand gripping the chair behind her.  Saber. Rin turned to look at the celestial just as a gentle hand traced her jawline, urging her chin up, brilliant blue eyes meeting the piercing blue-green. Rin hadn’t heard her appear, nor seen her when she first entered the room.  “Although we had wished that we would have approached you in a better way, a more sophisticated way, the invitation to join us still remains open.  Rin, you are a strong, independent woman.  One who is as beautiful as she is power, one who has proven herself time and time again.  One who captures our eyes and attention with ease… Would you like to join us in our passions?”

Saber’s eyes were always so bright, so majestic and warm.  They reminded her a bit of Shirou’s.  “Yes…” Rin whispered, every nerve on fire with need. She threw aside the mental arguments that she had been wrestling with on the way to their room.  “Yes, I would.”

Rin was rewarded with a passionate kiss.  Saber had closed the gap between them and had pressed her lips to Rin’s, her tongue already prodding at her.  Her lips her so soft, like a pillow.  Rin’s eyes closed, her hands already drifting to her arms, clutching to her.

“That’s right, sister,” Sakura whispered to her, Rin’s eyes snapped open in slight surprise.  Already Sakura had moved and positioned herself behind Saber.  Her sister shot her a mischievous grin, one that gave new sparkle to her eyes.  “Let yourself go.  You’ve been denying yourself this for so long.  It’s time for you to give in.”  Sakura’s hands reached in front of the guard, slowly unbuttoning her dress for her.  Putting on a show for Rin. Saber did not release Rin even as her dress slowly dipped and rustled.  Her grip tightened, keeping the young mage where she was.

Shirou’s hands wrapped around Rin’s hips, pulling her to his chest, but not enough to break the kiss.  “Keep going,” he encouraged her, his breath warm against her ear. His hands danced slowly over her body, squeezing and teasing her skin, nothing like the way that the other men had demanded her body.  He was encouraging her to enjoy this.  Encouraging her to participate.  “You two look good like this,” he told them, pulling Rin’s blouse open.  “But don’t worry, Sakura and I will have some fun too.” his hands slipped under the cups of her bra, toying with her breasts.  Squeezing them and weighing them, pinching the small, pink buds until they were erect.  Bending close to her, he nipped at her ear, causing her to gasp and pull back slightly.

Saber didn’t let her get far though.  Again pulling her towards her, Saber began to kiss and nip up Rin’s neck, re-marking her as theirs.  The guardian didn’t wear a bra.  Instead, her corset had been pulled down, allowing her own breasts to sway free. 

“In your travels, have you ever touched a girl like this before?” Shirou asked her, pulling off her own bra, leaving her topless in the room.  “Have you ever imagined that a girl could look like this?  Feel like this?  Even taste like this?”

“No…” Rin whispered, her eyes taking in Saber.  There were no scars, no pockmarks on the creamy flesh, only sheer perfection.  It was taboo to look at the solider in this light.  “I never… never thought of another woman like that…”

“Then it is time that we change that.”

Saber grabbed her hand, pulling it to her chest.  The soft, warm flesh seemed to fit perfectly in her hand.  She began to squeeze them gently, her thumbs finding her nipples as if by instinct and rubbing them.  Her moan was musical.  Did all women sound like this?  If so, Rin had been really missing out by just limiting herself to men.

There was a small rustle of fabric and the rest of her outfit hit the floor, tumbling in a heap around her.  She should have been embarrassed being in front of her sister and her soon to-be-lovers but she found that she wasn’t.  The others were also in a series of undress, Shirou’s shirt was already on the floor and Sakura was removing her skirt.  She knew that she was damn hot, if not the hottest out of the four of them.

Saber gave her a gentle push, sending her to the bed.  “We intend to take very good care of you,” Saber promised, crawling behind her.  “You’ll forget about everything else in the world except for us,” she told her, hands lifting her up and spreading her thighs for the others to see.  Well, Shirou to see.  Sakura had averted her eyes, kissing Shirou’s back and grinding behind him like a cat in heat.  “Come on now,” Saber nodded to Shirou, “time to prepare her.”

Shirou squeezed Sakura’s hand before coming close to Rin and Saber.  For a second Rin felt that familiar twinge of jealousy.  Even while doing this they were still so close to one another, still a couple among other people… all thoughts fled as Shirou took a long lick up her slit, eyes playfully sparkling at her from his prize.  “I won’t have to do much,” he reported, one finger sliding easily inside of her.  “She’s already soaking wet.”  Another finger joined it and then another. Rin pressed back against Saber, thickly moaning as the other woman kissed her neck and shoulder.

Sakura, ever the carer, was beside them.  She kissed Rin’s shoulder and down her arm, her hand reaching underneath Saber.  Saber gave a loud moan, her head falling to Rin’s shoulder as she panted.  “So are you,” Sakura purred, her hands and fingers rubbing against her, just dipping into her intimate hole, her body pressing against hers.  “You still owe me from last time.”

“Indeed I do.” Saber managed, gritting her teeth against more sounds.

Rin couldn’t concentrate on them.  Shirou’s tongue was doing wonderful, sinful things to her.  His teeth gently scraped against her clit, his hair tickling the inside of her thighs, his tongue slowly and carefully thrusting into her core.  And when he would pull back and ever so slowly licked up her sensitive slit… giving a strangled moan Rin threw her head back, resting against Saber.  Her thighs were shaking already.  It was like he knew which nerves to attack, and how to make her even crazier for him.

Was this heaven on earth?

Or was that a sin to even consider it?

All too soon it was over.  Shirou pulled out of her, his quick tongue licking around his mouth to clear it of her juices and ignoring her needy whine.  “She’s so ready,” he told the other two, kissing down her thigh and gently biting her knee.

“Yes,” Rin breathed, more than anxious to continue.  This was nothing like the other times she had partnered up with someone.  “Yes.  Please… let’s go on.”

Saber pulled her in for a short, sweet kiss, lips ever so soft.  “Very well,” she said.  There was a blur of movement and Rin found herself on top of Saber, hands gripping one another’s hips.  Already their juices were mingling with one another. “I would top you,” Saber said with a wink, “but it is my turn to let Sakura ride my face.” 

Memories of the last night she had seen them came back to Rin in a blur.  And now… now here she was.  In on the action, right in the middle of everything. 

“Well next time we’ll have to switch,” she told Saber, not thinking of her words before she said them for once.  Not thinking about the connotation of what it meant before she caught the look that the others shared.  “If I like it!” Rin desperately backpedalled.  “If I don’t then I…”

“You’re going to like this,” Shirou interrupted her as he stood behind them.  His dick brushed against the swell of her ass, causing her to shiver.  Just where was that going to go, she couldn’t help but wonder.

“You guys keep saying that like it is a guarantee,” Rin snapped, determined not to fall so easily.  “Like you already know.”

Sakura came up to the front of them with a small giggle, her ass hovering over Saber’s face.  “Oh, we already know~” she winked.

Rin would have demanded more when she felt it.  Shirou’s dick finding her ass crack and rubbing against it. By the stars and heavens above it was everything that she had dreamed it would be.  And even more. “Raise yourself,” he ordered her, “it’s time to begin.”  Sakura gave a mewl, Saber’s tongue already probing at her.

Rin was needy and desperate.  Perhaps she should have argued with them, demanded a different position, one where her sister wasn’t so close or even participating with them, but…

That memory had left her desperate.

She raised herself of shaky hips, feeling Shirou slide between her and Saber.  She shivered and mewled slightly as she settled again.  He felt so thick, so big… and he wasn’t even inside of her.  Rin clutched to Saber, looking back over her shoulder to watch him and avoid looking at her sister.  There was still something so taboo, so illicit about watching her in a moment like this.

Slowly Shirou pressed in between the two of them, giving tiny gentle thrusts.  How did this even work, she wondered to herself.  There was no penetration but there was friction.  Rin could feel their juices slicken him as he rubbed between their folds.  His hands came up, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. And the thought that it was Shirou’s cock between them, well it was just enough pressure to allow her to give a gentle, quiet moan. 

Sakura keened, her voice already shakey.  Damn, Saber must be going all out.  Remembering their own kiss, Rin shivered. Yes, Saber was very talented with that tongue of hers.  Still, she kept her eyes closed or down, staring at the expense of flesh under her.  Gripping onto the bed sheets, Rin pressed harder down against Saber’s flesh, tightening the makeshift passage that Shirou was using.  Rin had heard his own grown but paid little attention to him.  Right now her concentration was on Saber and Saber alone.  She did not hear her sister cry out, nor did she feel when Shirou press tighter against her so he could kiss Sakura.  She began to move her hips, slightly out of time with him, scissoring against Saber.  Her nerves flared and sang at the slight movement. 

Apparently, that wasn’t just a good move for her own pleasure.  Saber gave a muted squeal, her grip tightening on Sakura’s hips and Sakura in-turn giving a muted scream.  Damn, those sounds were addicting, much like Shirou’s cooking.  Rin wanted to do it again and again.  Flushing a deeper shade of red, Rin circled her hip, pressing tight to Saber and Shirou.  Just like with training…

Shirou groaned against her back, his hands wrapping around her tighter, pulling part of her body closer to him.  One of his hands released her breasts and travelled down the expense of her firm stomach.  His hand at last found what he had been looking for.  One finger pad expertly rubbed at her clit, keeping time with his movements. She gave a loud cry, as she was already drunk with pleasure.  So many nerves were screaming at her that she couldn’t keep tabs on all of them.  Her body was on fire, the magic in her veins singing with her heartbeat. 

It was too much for her to bear.

Sakura gave a shrill scream, her fingers digging into the mattress as she frantically rode Saber’s face, her climax breaking over her without warning.  Rin jerked at the sound, watching as her baby sister came.  Cheeks flushed pink, eyes weeping in pleasure and muscles shaking in stimulus, there was a brief thought where Rin wondered if she looked like that.

But she could wonder about that later.

Eyeing Saber’s breasts, Rin remembered just how sensitive they were to the warrior.  Gently she seized them and, in keeping time with her scissoring, she began to roughly grope at them, kneading the globes.  Why hadn’t she ever thought about a woman like this before?  Breasts were amazing.  They felt just as good, if perhaps even better, then anything that a boy had to offer.  Gently she pinched the breasts of Saber, in tune with another thrust from Shirou.

Saber cried out, not as loud as Sakura, but audible.  She looked lost and dazed to pleasure.  Her eyes hazy, she stared at Rin, a lazy smile on her face.

She had caused Saber to look like that.  Rin felt immense pleasure at the thought that she had made Saber come.  Her smug thoughts were interrupted as she was pushed forward, her face nestled between breasts, her ass high in the air.  “Our turn,” Shirou told her in response to her demanding look.

Rin gave a growl, her eyes flashing.  He dared think that she would be ok in this unnatural and demeaning position?  She opened her mouth to argue…

Only to fall silent when Saber wrapped her arms around Rin, pulling her deeper into her embrace.  “Stop thinking so much and enjoy,” Saber told her, her cheeks still pink with her orgasm.

There was no time for anything else to be said.  Rin gasped as she felt Shirou slowly penetrate her, his cock effortlessly pressing into her slick entrance.  “You still feel so tight,” he whispered to her, his hands gently gripping her hips.  Slowly at first, he pulled back, right to the tip before slamming home into her.  Rin gave a muffled cry.  Scissoring had felt good but lord had she missed the penetration.  She had needed more… Shirou set a hard and fast pace giving her no time to recover from the sudden stretching.

Just the way she liked it.

Rin cried out, her sounds muffled by Saber’s chest, fingers digging into the sheets. She pressed back against Shirou, letting him sink deeper and move faster. His balls slapped against her swell, adding a new dimension to the entire experience.  Leaning over her, he bit into her shoulder, growling softly.  “Do you like it when I take control?” he asked her, “you’re so wet… or is it because you have an audience to watch as I take you?”

“I think that she enjoys being watched,” Sakura whispered, licking her lips as she watched the sight in front of her.

“No… no I don’t…” Rin tried to feebly argue.

Her hair was seized and yanked back, forcing her head to look back at Shirou. He had her long black hair coiled around her fist, his pace never slowing for a second.  “Don’t lie,” he told her, “liars get punished.”

A strangled mewl escaped her lips, her cheeks aflame, but that was enough for him.  They all knew what that meant.  Shirou grinned savagely but continued to thrust hard and faster into her.  “That’s right, just let yourself go.” He whispered to her.

“Let the passion release you,” Saber told her, stroking her back, fingernails digging into the skin.  “Let it go,” she ordered, her eyes flashing yellow for just a split second.

Rin screamed, her eyes going wide with surprise.  Her pussy clamped tight around Shirou, her juices dripping from her and falling to the bed below.  Her muscles shivered and shook, adjusting to the adrenaline and the ecstasy that was racing through her system.

Following right behind her, Shirou gave a hard thrust, hilting himself completely inside of her and filling her with his spunk.  Groaning, he massaged her hips gently as he gently pulled out of her.  Rin gave a low mewl feeling the mess dribble out of her. 

That had to be the hardest that she had ever come.  Ever.

Groaning, she nestled to Saber’s chest, her eyes falling shut.  She was barely aware of the others as they joined her in the bed.  Shirou on her side, Sakura getting in beside Saber.  A blanket was pulled over them but that was the last thing that Rin was aware of, a dumb smile on her face.


End file.
